Consequences
by Basara of Ryther
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been dating for a long time, but now that Lisanna's back, there's a secret being kept from Lucy and the guild is in whispers. What happens when Lucy finds out why she's being kept in the shadows?


Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted anything. I've been having writer's block and I've been busy. I just got this done in two days. Hope that you enjoy it. Please comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Consequences<strong>

Something was horribly wrong. Ever since Lisanna returned, everyone in the guild changed. 'Changed' might not be the right word, but they were acting differently than the celestial mage was used to. Lately, when she entered the guild, it would become deafly quiet until someone would awkwardly say 'hi'. After that, people would start talking again. When the blonde haired mage walked past everyone, she noticed that the conversations were small talk or the beginnings of a whole other topic prior to the one they were talking about before her arrival.

Why was everyone so secretive? Even Master was acting strangely. Lucy Heartphilia was determined to find out why her guild was acting so weird. She sat at her desk and wrote down so theories. They revolved around her because the silence would only happen when she entered the building, or anywhere for that matter. If there was a member of the Fairy Tail guild anywhere, they would become scarcely silent around her. What had she done?

Suddenly, her front door opened and her pink haired boyfriend stepped in. Lucy smiled up at her boyfriend and stood up from her chair. "Welcome home Natsu." She said, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a warm hug. Natsu Dragoneel had been her boyfriend for a little over a year now and they were just as happy as ever.

"Thanks." The rosette said before giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and slipping out of her arms. He plopped down on Lucy's bed and gave an exhausted sigh. Lately, he'd been coming home later and later. Yesterday, he came back at three in the morning. Natsu had been 'hanging out with friends' a lot lately. Mostly Lisanna. Lucy allowed it because she knew that Lisanna had been a very close friend in the past to Natsu, and since she had just 'come back from the dead' she figured that he would want to spend time with a dear friend. Natsu would never lie to her about something.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think that you ditched me." Lucy said jokingly, laying down beside him.

"I. . . um, got caught up in the conversation we were all having and lost track of time." Natsu said, closing his eyes and turning his head away from her. Lucy smiled, he was probably tired.

Turning off the lights, she snuggled under the blanket and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. He draped his arm hesitantly over her slender form and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Lucy awoke the next morning, she was alone. She sat up and looked around, then sighed. Again, he wasn't here. As she threw off the covers, she shivered. She was always cold in the morning. Normally, Natsu would be there to warm her up, but he wasn't here again and she was alone. Oh well, at least she could carry out her plan. Today she would find out what the secrets at the guild were all about. Stripping down, she went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Instead of using her usual toasted vanilla and sugar shampoo and conditioner, she used forest fragrance, the same kind that Levi wore. Lucy didn't want the dragon slayers to find her, so she had decided to copy the smell of another guild member. After she was done showering, she dried off in the main room and opened up the chest at the end of her bed that she always kept locked.<p>

Reaching in, she felt around until her hand contacted an elastic polyester type cloth. Pulling it out of the chest, she held it up in front of her and looked it over, or rather felt it over. When she found the neck, she lay it down on the bed and put on some undergarments before she stretched the neck of the invisible jumpsuit. Stepping into the outfit was an uncomfortable experience, but it was all for the sake of finding out what was going on in the guild. It had something to do with her, that was certain. Looking in the body mirror, she smiled as she only saw her hands and head.

This outfit had taken a lot of time to get because there was the matter of money and of finding it. It was a limited edition magic invisibility suit. The name explained its purpose. It made the user invisible, but it couldn't hide a scent which is why Lucy decided to use Levi's. Going back to the chest, she felt around for the rest of the outfit. Lucy had no trouble finding the cloak, it was the gloves that took a while to fish out. After Lucy had put on all of the invisibility stuff, she looked in the mirror and saw nothing. The cloak, from the inside, was see through so that made it easy to spy.

Finally, she brought out the last thing she had gotten for this mission, a listening device. It was a headset that amplified the voices of those around, very handy for what she was going to do. Now that she had on her complete outfit, she left her apartment and headed in the direction of the guild. No one greeted her like they usually did on the streets because they couldn't see her. It was perfect. When she arrived at the guild, she waited until another guild member arrived and opened the door. She slipped in before he closed it and she headed straight up stairs to the second floor where she then proceeded to climb up to the supporting beams where she would be safe from any food fights that may break out.

Getting to the location was hard enough, but now it was time to listen. Staying quiet was going to be the hard part. Reaching up to her ear, Lucy turned on the amplifying headset and waited. Wakaba and Maco were the first to catch her attention.

"Has Natsu done it yet?" started Maco.

"I don't think so. He might never do it. I don't think he wants to hurt Lulu-chan." Wakaba said, taking in some of his cigarette.

"He's been dating Lucy-chan for a year now hasn't he?" Maco took a drink from his tankard. Yes, people were drinking at this early hour.

Why were they talking about her relationship with Natsu? And what was he not telling me? Her headset picked up the voices of Cana and Levi.

"Poor Lulu-chan." Levi said, putting her chin on her hands and looking sad.

"Well, since Lisanna came back, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Lucy will just have to deal with it. Natsu has to tell her about it some time." Cana then took her large barrel of liquor and drank about a gallon from it before putting it down.

"But it's still sad. They've been together for a whole year and now they're just going to separate." Levi said it with a sad face and Lucy froze. Separate? "Where is Natsu today? He's usually here already with Lisanna."

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry about it." Cana reassured as she took another drink. Just as Cana put down the barrel, the doors opened and Natsu came in with his arm wrapped around Lisanna's shoulders. They were laughing and having fun.

"Have you told her yet Natsu?" The white haired take over mage asked the pinkette as they sat down at their regular table.

"No. I don't know how to tell her. I don't want to hurt her because she's a really dear friend of mine." Natsu said, dropping his head on the table in defeat. "If only it were possible to love two people at the same time."

Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "I'm not giving you to anyone else and that's final. I've already gone so long without you." Lucy covered her mouth and watched as Natsu looked up with loving eyes at the mage before him and kissed her. She felt sick. This was what everyone was hiding. Natsu was cheating on her.

After an entire year of saying 'I love you' everyday to each other, he was leaving like it hadn't even happened. What was that whole year for then? What had she spent all her time on? Nothing? Lucy couldn't stay any longer. She got off of the beams as fast as she could and burst out the door. Every head turned to the door and found no one there.

"Must have been a strong wind." Everyone just shrugged it off. If it wasn't Lucy, it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Lucy ran all the way to her apartment with tears in her eyes. How could he? After a whole year of truth and commitment to each other, Natsu was lying to her and cheating on top of that.<p>

"I can't believe him!" she screamed after she reached her apartment. Lucy threw off the invisibility outfit and paced back and forth in front of her bed in her undergarments. Right now, she could care less about who might see her through her open window. When she thought about the kiss that Natsu had given Lisanna, that gentle way of saying 'I love you', Lucy broke down. The blonde mage lay on her carpeted floor curled into the fetal position, crying her eyes out.

Why did everything bad always happen to her? What exactly did she ever do to deserve being treated like this? Even her father didn't care about her. Lucy then sat up and wiped her nose. What if she went away somewhere that no one could hurt her? Yeah, she would disappear to a place that she couldn't be hurt by others. Lucy went to her closet and started looking for some clothes to wear. She would disappear, but not before she gave Natsu his punishment for lying and betraying her. Lucy squeezed into a pair of dark blue pants that were snug and comfortable and found her navy blue long sleeved shirt that had a V cut. It was cozy and snug on her body. Next, she did up her hair in a ponytail and put a blue ribbon in it. Lucy found her black combat boots and put them on, then she went over to her bed and reached under it. There was a small box compartment in the boxer spring which she had built in to hide a certain something.

The celestial mage brought out her gun and put it in the inside pocket of her black leather jacket before putting it on her own body. Before she left, she grabbed the rest of her money and put it in an envelope. She scribbled a quick letter and sealed the envelope with her house key, rent money, and letter enclosed inside. On her way to the guild, she dropped the letter off in her landlord's mailbox.

There was no turning back from here. She didn't talk to anyone on her way to the guild and just focused on her plan. She was going to make Natsu pay for what he did to her. When the celestial mage entered the guild, there was that awkward silence, but Lucy zeroed her eyes in on Natsu and Lisanna and saw Natsu moving away from the white haired girl.

"H-hi Lucy-chan." Mirajane greeted. She was always the one to make the silence go away. Usually, the blonde mage would say hi back, but not today. Lucy walked down the rows of tables in the direction of Natsu and ignored the false small talk that was starting up around her.

When she neared Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray who was also sitting with them, Natsu stood up and smiled, falsely no doubt. "Good morning Lu-." Lucy brought her hand across his face so hard, there was an audible 'smack' resonating through the guild.

"Don't even start Natsu." Lucy said. The look in her eyes was nowhere near friendly or joking. They were full of a seriousness that Natsu, or anyone for that matter, had never seen before.

"Lucy, wha-?" Natsu stood back holding his face where she had hit him.

"You know perfectly 'what' Natsu. First, you cheat on me with Mirajane's sister, then you keep coming back to me every night and pretend to love me like you always do. You lied to me." Lucy accused. "And now I'm here to give you your punishment for lying to me." Lucy turned and walked to Mirajane's bar and sat down facing Natsu. Lisanna was out of her seat and comforting Natsu who didn't even seem to notice. He had his eyes on Lucy.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard." Lisanna said, looking at me with angry eyes.

"Oh didn't I?" Lucy asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Did you expect me to say 'I already know about you two and will respectfully step aside'? How naive. Weren't you the one that left him first?"

"Lucy-chan!" Mira said in a disapproving tone.

"And now that you're back, you thought that you could start back where you left off." Lucy continued as if she never heard Mira. "But he was taken when you came back so you decided to get him to come back to you." Lucy laughed. "Women are selfish beings, but I've never seen a person as selfish as you Natsu. You can't have us both because women don't like to share."

The celestial mage looked straight into Natsu's eyes. "You've already chosen who you want to be with. The answer is clear. Now I'll give you your punishment for lying to me." Lucy reached into her inside jacket pocket.

Lisanna moved in front of Natsu. "What do you plan to do to Natsu?" She asked. Her words sounded strong, but she was shaking. Lucy looked up at Lisanna and smirked evilly as she brought out her gun, fully loaded. Everyone's eyes went wide and frightened.

"Lucy, what are you doing with that thing?" Erza's voice came from nearby, but Lucy didn't face her friend.

"The whole guild lied to me as well. You all kept this a secret from me, so this will be everyone's punishment, but this will mostly be directed at Natsu." Lucy sat up straight on the stool she was on and held the gun up. "Natsu, you will have to live the rest of your life knowing that your actions and irresponsibility killed a member of the guild of Fairy Tail."

Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly put Lisanna behind him. Lucy just smiled and laughed. "She's not who I'm talking about Natsu. It's me." Lucy then put the barrel of the gun to the roof of her mouth and pulled the trigger. Everyone watched in horror as their celestial mage fell to the floor, blood pouring from her mouth, nose, and ears. The gun in her hand clattered away from the body and landed at Natsu's feet.

Too shocked to do anything, Natsu fell onto his knees and stared at Lucy's body. The eyes were still open and staring at him. They hadn't changed. They were full of anger, hurt, betrayal. They were laughing at him and mocking him. This was the price he had to pay for being selfish and indecisive. Looking down at the gun, he picked it up and looked at it.

Everybody jumped when they heard the sound of another bullet being released and Lisanna screamed.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?" Gray shouted, grabbing the weapon of destruction out of the fire mage's hands. Blood was running down Natsu's right leg. He'd shot a major ligament and from the way the wound looked, it seemed as though he shot through his femur bone to his Tibia where it was most likely lodged because there was no exit wound.

"You idiot!" Erza screamed. Tears were running down her cheeks as she held Lucy close to her. The scarlet haired warrior rocked her friend and kissed her hair over and over again. Levy was crying into Jet and Droy as they tried to comfort her, but they were affected too. Mira was crying into Elfman's chest and Elfman was failing to not cry. Gray came over to Erza and placed a hand on her shoulder. The warrior looked up at the ice mage and Gray hugged her. Reaching down, Gray closed the celestial mage's eyes

Looking over at Natsu Gray said through sobs, "I warned you that she was fragile didn't I? Why didn't you listen!"

Loki suddenly appeared along with all of the other spirits that had belonged to Lucy Heartphilia. The Leo picked up the celestial mage from Erza's grasp and held her to his chest.

"Lucy Heartphilia was a strong celestial mage who was kind and loyal to her spirits, now, she will join all of the other celestials in the resting ground that we spirits have kept for centuries for our owners. Good-bye everybody. You most likely will not see us again." Loki turned and walked through the other spirits to his gate and disappeared through it. The rest of the spirits followed and the gates disappeared. Loki was right. The members of Fairy Tail never saw the spirits of Lucy again. Nor did they ever see Lucy Heartphilia, celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>I was in the mood to write a Fairy Tail tragedy. PLZ~ Comment ^ . \^


End file.
